


you should have checked first

by planetundersiege



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Donna is Donna, Drabble, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform, The doctor did an oopsie, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Why exactly did you think that was a good idea? We almost died!”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	you should have checked first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“Doctor!” Donna shouted as she stood by the TARDIS console, looking as he was frantically pressing all the buttons to take off. They were both drenched in paint that made them glow. “Why exactly did you think that was a good idea? We almost died!”

That wouldn’t have been the first time, but this was taking the price of ridiculousness. Really.

“It was just a banana daiquiri, and they seemed to have a fun party.”

“You can’t just give aliens alcohol without checking if they become violent first! We were lucky they only threw paint at us.”

Sigh.

“Yes Donna.”


End file.
